Catch Me If You Can
by Zentauria
Summary: There's nothing easy about sneaking around a Gerudo fortress. Escaping the increasingly savvy Gerudo wasn't that much easier when they caught him. Luckily Link had a good head on his shoulders and a companion who could be very discreet if she wanted. Plus, there was something about playing cat-and-mouse that caused the strangest bonds to form.
1. Chapter 1

**I've always wondered why the Gerudo in OoT never strip Link of his gear when he gets caught. Well, apart from Plot Convenience, that is. I guess it's story canon that he never gets caught in the first place, but my player canon begs to differ. At first, I was like "Well, they probably don't know about the pocket dimension where he keeps all his stuff" because why not.**

 **And then I had a better idea. Alright then, people, hold onto your headcanons and enjoy the semi-crack that is this story!**

* * *

The first time they caught him sneaking around, they didn't even bother. He was docile. He didn't protest his capture, neither made he any attempts to escape. He obeyed every command he was given, and no one had to poke holes into him to make it happen.

They might have changed their minds had they noticed his eyes flickering from side to side. Noticed the cocky kid inspecting every hallway, every staircase, every nook and cranny, and committing them to memory. But Link knew better than to draw attention to the fact, and the two Gerudo women marching him through the fortress quickly named him _The Most Boring Prisoner Ever._ It was clear that they wanted to get back to their posts and forget about him as soon as possible, so they unceremoniously shoved him down a trapdoor, gear and all.

Ignoring the fact that he'd been busy shielding his eyes against the sun's sudden glare at that point and was too distracted to roll, Link was perfectly chipper. A groaning heap, but good to go.

* * *

The second time was a little more troublesome. Link had been smart enough to leave everything he didn't need at his house, so there wasn't much to find. Only a hookshot and a sword that wouldn't budge even when he was held down and half the fortress called in to try and lift it off his back.

In the end, they took the hookshot and tossed him back into his cell. Link grumbled and chucked the Master Sword across the room just because he could, then took off his tunic and batted away at the dusty footprints. His back felt like it had been misused as a dance floor by Darunia. It throbbed and burned and he couldn't even _curl up and take a nap, dammit,_ because undressing alone had caused the pain to spread up to his neck and down to his thighs and he knew the second he tried to bend, it would become _all worse!_

Navi figured she was the only onlooker who found that behavior age-appropriate. At least that one Gerudo face she could spy at the trapdoor confirmed the theory by scrunching up in disdain, then disappearing. She kept her cool though, and let Link throw his little tantrum. Goddesses knew he needed to let off steam. And once he finished pouting and cleared his head... well, he was a very intelligent child. And Navi trusted him to realize that the Gerudo guards had been so frustrated with the sword that they made a fatal mistake.

They had missed an ocarina.

* * *

The third time was actually kind of... wacky. Link was getting the hang of the whole stealth debacle, and Navi pondered how big of a complaint she was going to submit to Princess Zelda once it was all over. The Gerudo did a far better job at keeping an eye out than the palace guard.

Or maybe her young charge simply got more kicks out of it than he should. He had strapped his shield back on and put the Master Sword _over_ it, making it next to impossible to move for anyone but himself. Recovering his hookshot and securing it in his newest safety backpack put him in such a good mood that he grew careless.

Navi did her best to caution him, but she knew it was inevitable. However, she didn't expect the first sound coming out of Link's mouth to be a _whine_. A groan she would have understood, because the "Halt!"s were getting increasingly annoying. But Link really sounded more disappointed than annoyed, the way Navi imagined him to sound like if the Great Deku Tree told him to share his boomerang with Mido. She wasn't quite sure if she should chew him out for it.

Link for his part was marched off again, this time by a total of four guards who seemed about as tired of the toing and froing as the fairy. They backed Link into a corner and held him at spear point.

"Okay kid, time to come clear. We usually don't hurt children, but you're asking for it. Now fork over your weapons and tell us what kind of game you're playing!"

Navi was tempted to fly from her hiding place under Link's cap and right into the face of the spearwoman. No hurting Link on her watch!

She didn't get the chance, though. Before anyone had the time to react, Link had dodged the spear and rolled the woman's feet right from under her. The other three were quick to surround him when he came up, but Link remained undeterred – one Spin Attack later, and they were all staring at neatly cut quarterstaffs.

Link smiled triumphantly and assumed a fighting stance. "Make me!"

* * *

Link felt monumentally stupid the fourth time around. He hadn't quite caught his breath from the third cell-tossing when he was pressed up against a wall again, legs numb and cursing himself for miscalculating. And the window ledge for not being a little longer. When his hookshot came loose, he fell straight down and a shocked scream tore from his throat. _Of course_ it did.

It was the first time he actually saw a Gerudo girl. She must have been around his age – his _apparent_ age, that is. She made no attempt at interrogation, but she watched him like a hawk as she ordered him to turn around and cross his wrists behind his back. It was disconcerting, to say the least. Link was semi-convinced she'd notice if he wiggled a toe inside his boot. She did rap him across the part of his shoulder blades she could actually reach with a scimitar sheath, all because he twitched in discomfort. It hurt about as much as Navi deliberately tangling herself in his hair, but it still made him growl. The cold feel of metal clamped around his wrists certainly didn't help matters, or the fact that the girl preferred banging her scimitar against his shield over using words.

"I'll be watching you from now on, _voe._ " Link had no idea what the last word meant, but from the way she said it, it sounded like a serious insult. "Whatever it is you're doing, I'll find out. You hear me, voe?"

Navi moved under his cap, and Link reflexively hunched his shoulders. Not a second too soon, as the flat of a blade once again connected with his shield right where the back of his neck used to show. "Clear as day, _fare_."

When it came to foreign insults, there were two who could play the game. It meant that he wouldn't come out of this with his legs unbruised, but he'd been through worse and it wasn't going to last. Only til he had a good day's sleep, to be exact. Or at least what counted as a good sleep when lying on your belly made a tendency for nightmares into certainty. Link wasn't the type who woke up screaming, but that didn't mean he wasn't plenty upset when he saw himself facing a huge boar creature, armed with nothing but a bow, and an older version of Princess Zelda struggling to return the Master Sword to him from behind a wall of fire even though she had about a snowball's chance in Death Mountain of moving it.

Waking up face-down in the dirt did nothing to calm him. But Navi was there, emitting a soothing blue light and talking quietly, comforting him until he dragged himself out of the darkness in his mind and into the darkness of the night.

"Come on, Link!" she whispered and dropped a set of keys into his chained hands. "Let's get out of here. You need a rest."

* * *

"Can I pass, please?"

"What?!"

Link sighed, then squared his shoulders and looked into the eyes of the Gerudo warrior he was currently aiming an arrow at. "Look, I don't want to shoot, but I'm pretty sure there's a prisoner down this hallway and there's no way I'll get through here undetected without letting go of this arrow. So, just pretend you didn't see me and we can all go home without anyone getting hurt. Deal?"

The answer was a rather unambiguous alarm whistle. Link sighed again, returned the arrow to his quiver, disassembled his bow and jammed the parts down his shield. It had been worth a try. Next time he'd take a leaf out of that girl's book and smack someone upside the head with the flat of a blade.

Speaking of that girl, she was the first to heed the call – and ultimately the only one. Her veil couldn't hide the fact that she was seething, and she yelled at the guard who caught him to get lost. It didn't happen, but it was oddly fascinating to watch that girl trying to wield authority she didn't have. The adult of the hallway was clearly amused.

"Call if he makes trouble," she said merrily and resumed her patrols. The girl returned the favor by glaring daggers at the woman's retreating back before focusing on Link.

"Remember these, voe?" she snarled and held up the pair of wrist irons he had left behind.

Link grimaced. He held no desire to be slapped into those again, but with the current sheath-shield-arrangement, there was no way he could use the latter. It put him at a severe disadvantage, and being disarmed was about the last thing he could afford. Especially with his latest nightmare sitting in his bones, the mere thought made him break out in cold sweat.

Link gritted his teeth and raised his hands. The Gerudo girl wasted no time in shackling them, and Link was almost grateful she did it in front of him this time. _Almost_ because she immediately yanked the chain and walked off before he could regain his footing, forcing him to stumble awkwardly until he did. At which point she'd repeat the whole process. Link had to concentrate so hard on not injuring himself that the end of the trip actually caught him by surprise. One last jolt, followed up on with a push from behind. Only his reflexes saved him from crashing to the ground. Finally free to move, he rolled and came up standing, then whirled around to find the Gerudo opening a cell.

No, wait, it was the other way round. She was locking it from the inside, giving Link a good idea of what was to come.

When she turned, he noticed that the cell key had been threaded onto a leather loop. The key to the wrist irons was on it too, as well as a third, slightly larger one.

"Sit and take off your boots," the girl ordered.

Link sat and took off his boots.

"Knees up and palms on them."

Link obeyed. The girl came up with leg cuffs, and he watched with morbid curiosity as she lay the long chain over the one binding his wrists before shackling his ankles.

"There. This should hold you!"

He took it as permission to try and tug at the chains. They stretched enough to sit comfortably (and he could even put his boots back on) but the way they blocked each other made it impossible to stand or reach for his sword. Link filed the information away and decided to direct his attention back at the girl. She sat about two steps away from him, legs crossed, the keys around her neck, with an unreadable expression.

"Satisfied, voe?"

Link harrumphed and let silence do the talking. _Geez, what do you think?_

The girl rolled her eyes. "Huff as much as you like. I have a few questions, and neither of us is going anywhere before they've all been answered."

Link curled his lips, scooted backwards and leaned against the wall. Navi used the movement to cover her own and flitted down his shield, ready to push out any item at a moment's notice.

 _Now_ Link was satisfied. "Let's get this over with."

The girl raised an eyebrow. "So you didn't forget how to work your tongue. Well then. Since we both know you're not going to talk about your escaping methods any time soon, I'll start with something easy: Why are you here?"

Link tilted his head. "You're not asking for my name?"

"I'm not interested in your name, voe. Why are you here?"

"To free the imprisoned carpenters." Not that was something the girl didn't know.

"What business do you have with them?"

"None. I just think it's not fair to keep them prisoner."

" _Not fair?_ " the girl scoffed. "That's something my little sister would say. They only got what was coming to them."

"They learned their lesson. They won't bother you again."

"You keep bothering us."

That was the most baffling line Link ever heard. "That's not an argument!" he sputtered. Pain flashed through his wrists as he briefly forgot about the cuffs and tried to gesture. "I don't have a choice!"

"You could stop coming back. They trespass, they carry the consequences. Doesn't that sound _fair_ to you?"

"Would you do the same thing to a woman?"

"Women are smarter than that."

Link shook his head. Obviously there was no reasoning with Gerudo. He had to switch tack. "Fine," he grumbled, "then how's this? They need to rebuild that bridge. I admit I don't know much about the desert, but it doesn't seem like a place with many edible plants, or water. How are _you_ going to survive?"

The girl's eyes hardened. "We don't need _Hylians_ to survive." She stood and gripped the hilt of one of her scimitars. "And just for your information: _We_ destroyed that bridge. To keep out people like _you_."

Link gritted his teeth. He was sure she'd strike him again, but she only started pacing and muttering under her breath.

He wasn't going to complain. He maneuvered his hands as close as possible to his shield and shrugged his shoulder to help Navi loosen the Ocarina of Time. It only took a few seconds to send it tumbling to the ground, but Link had underestimated the Gerudo girl's alertness. She spun around instantly to check what he was up to. She crossed her arms and her eyes narrowed at the small instrument. "Well, isn't that interesting. Looks like your backpack isn't as secure as you thought."

Link hastily picked up the ocarina. He couldn't protect it in his current situation, but if he could just get into a position where he could play it in time...

The girl walked over. He knew he'd never make it. And he almost folded up on himself with relief when he realized that his captor didn't aim for him – she only had eyes for his shield.

"Let's see what you've got in there, shall we?" She dragged Link away from the wall and dropped into a spot next to him. "I bet I'll find a nice little spring-loaded hook toy."

"I wouldn't stick my hand in there," Link warned. And he meant it, but the girl didn't get the message and waved him off.

"Of course you wouldn't, voe. And unless you enjoy a blade in your side, you move your back out of the way."

"I really wouldn't–" He cut himself off when a nail scraped along the back of his tunic. But the Gerudo hand wasn't the only movement he felt: something long that must have been part of his bow slid down, and the girl gasped. She tried to pull her hand out, but she was stuck.

"What's th–?! Ouch! What's that?!"

Link had a pretty good idea, considering the fletching of an arrow running up and down his spine right above where the girl's hand balled into a fist. He never knew Navi could be this vengeful.

The girl gritted her teeth and drew a scimitar with her free hand. "Make it stop!"

"Stop!"

Navi paused, but she didn't stop. The Gerudo girl pressed her blade against Link's thigh, close to drawing blood.

He desperately shook his head. "Stop it, please!"

Why wasn't she stopping?!

The girl abandoned her scimitar and started pulling at her own arm. "What do you have in there?!"

Link shook his head again. "Look, just... Give me the keys, okay?! You free me, I free you!"

"Never!"

She had endurance, he gave her that. But this wasn't about the raging arrow fairy, or at least not entirely. "Do you want to stick to my back forever? I can't get my sword like this!"

The girl stared at him, cold fury in her eyes, then pulled the keys over her head and dropped them into his hands. Navi finally stopped poking around with the arrow. There was a moment of calm when heart rates slowed, everyone caught their breaths and Link's crumbling trust in Navi's judgment gradually reassembled itself.

"Well?" the girl prompted, in a way better mood now. "Get on with it."

Link nodded and set to work. The shackles fell away and he pushed the Master Sword around to loosen the shield.

The girl's hand didn't look as bad as expected. It was dotted with red, but the wounds weren't deep and barely bled. She flexed her fingers and her face lit up. "Thank the Spirits of the Sands!"

"Do you need some red potion?"

"No." The girl looked at Link. "Seriously though, _what_ do you have in there?"

Link almost laughed. It was probably the relief that made the question sound so much funnier than it was. "Maybe I'll show you someday."

The girl grimaced, or at least that was what Link deduced from the way her veil bobbed. "On second thought, I don't want to know. And you better haul ass, before I change my mind and kick it."

"Understood!"

While he sorted through the keys until he found the one for the cell door, the girl gathered her scimitars and cuffs. He probably shouldn't turn around, but something crossed his mind he couldn't quite ignore. So he did.

"I'm Link."

She tossed a shoe in his general direction. "I told you I'm not interested in your name," she huffed, but Link detected no malice in her actions. "Koruri. And now pass the shoe."

* * *

 **...**

 **...**

 **I'm sorry. Link's harem is so big already, I couldn't resist. I hope it doesn't feel forced.**

 **I'm a Navi fan, by the way. I believe we need more Navi action. It seems to be something rare, but I love her, and so does my sister. She even has Navi's "Hey! Listen!" as her ringtone for messages. And my cousin flips his lid whenever he hears it. XP**


	2. Chapter 2

"Will you stop moving around like this?! You're driving me nuts!"

Link didn't even pause. The only one who had the right to complain was _him_ , and if he could endure being chained up and his legs falling asleep without saying a word, the least Koruri could do was stop telling him off for trying to get some relief.

He huffed. At least they were past the hitting stage. Then again, he probably wouldn't even feel it with all the cramping going on in his muscles. "If I'm so painful to watch, how about you stop doing it?"

It was times like these when Link went from being weirded out by his adult body to outright _hating_ it. This would be so much easier to bear if his limbs weren't so freakishly _long!_

He was really starting to feel for the non-Skulltulas in Kakariko.

"Koruri?"

"No."

"You don't happen to know if there are any Gold Skulltulas around?"

"I said _no_ , voe!" The 'no' was underlined by the sound of metal ramming against stone, piercing Link's ears and startling him into looking up. He found Koruri glaring at him, and he could have sworn she tried to set him on fire. Even his tunic felt a little hotter than usual...

He looked down, more out of reflex than anything, and he and Koruri gasped in unison. His tunic really _was_ on fire!

Panic flooded his system. He yanked at the chains, again and again, unaware of the bruises forming on his wrists, desperately trying to break free. "Koruri! Hel–!"

The rest of the cry drowned in a cough, and quite literally so. The fire was out, Link was dripping and Koruri panting, an empty bucket in her hand. Her veil had slipped, revealing pure horror frozen on her features.

Link's heartbeat settled. He was acutely aware of Navi fluttering around inside his shield in a frenzy, probably a part of one huge effort not to come out and stab every Gerudo in the general vicinity. There was a strong urge to call out to her, talk to her, but Link bit back the words and converted them into an icy glare of his own.

Koruri looked like she was going to apologize for a split-second, then she, too, schooled her features into a scowl. "You stay out of my sight if you know what's good for you!"

And with that, she turned on her heel and stalked off. Link took the hint, though he wasn't entirely sure what to do about the chains. He waited until his ears stopped picking up footsteps, then softly called for Navi. The fairy was out in a flash, still speeding about in outraged circles and spouting things that probably would have disqualified her as Link's caretaker if he had any idea what she was actually _saying_.

"It's okay, Navi!" Link eventually cut into her cussing session. "It's okay. _I'm_ okay."

"Oh, Link!" Navi instantly switched tack and nuzzled Link's forehead. "I was so worried! What happened?"

"Fire magic," Link explained curtly. He was starting to shiver in his wet clothes, and he'd love to leave sooner rather than later. "I don't think she meant to do it. So, what now? Koruri still has the keys. I don't think you can get them without being spotted this time."

"Then we'll find a way to destroy the chains."

 _Destroy them, huh?_ Link's face brightened. "I have an idea! Navi, I need the ocarina!"

Navi's glow dimmed with relief for a second and she nuzzled his face again. "I'll be right back."

Link smiled as he leaned in to return her affections, but they had no time to waste. Navi dived into Link's shield, and a push and eight notes later, the young Hylian faceplanted into the Triforce Pedestal of Death Mountain.

Link groaned and curled into a more comfortable position to wait out the dizziness and pain. By the time his nose stopped trying to convince him that it relocated between his ringing ears, his clothes were steaming and Navi fluttered around like the worrywart she was.

"Get up, Link! You'll overheat!"

"You don't need to tell _me!_ " Link whined, but the words _did_ spur him on. He squirmed in his chains until he was on all fours and capable of crawling to the edge of the closest lava pool. "This would be so much easier if I didn't teleport _everything_ on me!"

At least he had no trouble melting the leg chain – it was long enough to push into the lava without any body parts attached. The wrist irons were trickier, with the chain not even stretching ten inches. But now that Link finally had his balance back, he wasn't going to give in to the heat. So he gritted his teeth, clapped the shackles together and carefully lowered the metal loop into the lava, ignoring the blisters forming on his skin to the best of his abilities. He didn't have to endure it for long. After all, there were two Great Fairies nearby.

* * *

"You do know that red isn't any less noticeable than green, right? If you want to blend in, try wearing a dress," was the first thing Koruri said when she caught him squatting behind a crate. Link almost took another nose-dive, this time into said crate. Did she _need_ to sneak up on him like that?!

"Why would I want that?" Link stood and turned around to sit himself down on the wooden box, lips curled into a doubtful frown. "Wear a dress, I mean. It seems impractical. Besides, you wear pants as well. How would wearing a dress help me blend in?"

Koruri blinked, then crossed her arms and eyed him curiously. "I can't quite decide if you're blind, or really stupid, or if there's something wrong with your head. Or if you're more intelligent than I thought and just really sheltered."

"I'm not dumb, thank you very much. And I've seen enough women wear... Oh. That's what you mean with blending in." Now it was Link's turn to be uncertain about the conversation. He was inclined to take offense, but coming from a Gerudo? "I'll... take that as a compliment. I guess." Eager to change the subject, he continued, "Anyway, I'm not trying to blend in. I'm wearing red because the fabric doesn't burn."

Koruri raised a brow. "Oh really?" she mocked, then her expression softened into something a little more rueful. "That's not all that moronic, actually."

The moment passed and she plucked Link's cap from his head. Link's spine went rigid and his nails dug into the wood beneath him. He clenched his teeth to keep himself from saying something that would land him in trouble. He was a patient person, but _by Farore_ , if this boundary-stomping didn't stop any time soon, somebody was going to be _really, really sorry!_

He took some time to rein in his emotions. He remembered the magical words Saria taught him to use whenever someone bullied him in that manner: "I have lice."

Koruri didn't even look up from examining his cap. "Too much information, reed pipe."

"And I'd appreciate it if you stopped insulting me."

This time, she _did_ look up... and burst into laughter.

Link wrinkled his nose. "What's so funny?"

Koruri pulled herself together. "Not much, actually. I just thought I should let you go for that word choice alone." She tossed the cap back into his hands. "Besides, I don't want your cap. I'm pretty sure the only one who doesn't look ridiculous in it is you."

"You could still _ask_."

Koruri's eyes narrowed. Her hands wandered to the hilts of her scimitars. "You seem to forget that you're my _prisoner_. But if you need a reminder, I'd be happy to be of service. And let me tell you: Unlike my comrades, I'm two-handed. I have no problem keeping unruly southpaws in line."

It wasn't that Link particularly cared. He could point out that Koruri should be the one guarding the carpenters if she could handle him so easily. He could call her bluff. But he wasn't eager to get into a fight. Ever since he set foot into the fortress, there had been an underlying sense of ceasefire. The Gerudo aimed to incapacitate, not to hurt, and he had found himself responding accordingly. He benefited from it as much as anyone, and he wasn't going to risk it because a certain girl didn't know how to do respect. "Thank you for the offer, but I'll pass."

"Good." Koruri let go of her scimitars and made to grab him instead, but Link had no intentions of putting up with it. In one swift motion, he raised his arm and batted her away.

"I can walk on my own just fine," he scoffed, stood up from the box and strode off towards his cell. Koruri had to run to keep up, and Link could tell she didn't like it. Especially when they started attracting the attention of the other Gerudo guards. No one tried to stop them, but eventually, it caused Koruri to start a half-hearted attempt at dragging Link towards the interrogation cell. But they both knew there was no point to it with the icy silence currently between them. So Koruri seized his wrist and forged ahead, making it at least look like she was the one who decided where they were going.

Link let her. He was tired of arguing, and he looked forward to curling up in his cell to catch some sleep.

* * *

There were definitely too many people who needed saving, Link decided as he aimed the hookshot at the Gold Skulltula above the fortress. The annoying scuttle noises stopped scraping at his eardrums. He collected the token and sighed. "How many of these things are there?"

The question was directed at no one in particular, but Navi still took it upon herself to answer: "I don't know, Link. But you already found more than seventy. All of the children are freed. There shouldn't be too many left."

"I hope so..."

"Link!"

Link jumped. Navi zipped under his cap, hiding from the very person neither of them would have expected to actually call him by his _name_. He squinted into the darkness, and sure enough, there she was. On the roof one floor below, panting, veil hanging around her neck, and herself leaning on her knees.

"Link!" she called out again, relief evident in her voice. "You're okay!"

"Um... Yeah." He was rather nonplussed by Koruri's behavior. He hopped down and stood next to her so they didn't have to shout, but the impression didn't change. She was worried for some reason. "Why shouldn't I be?"

He might have imagined it, but when Koruri straightened and took a deep breath, it sounded more like she was choking. "Because you just killed a Curse Skulltula."

"So?"

Apparently, calling Link by his name hadn't been enough of a surprise already, so Koruri topped it off by throwing her arms around his shoulders and lifting him off his feet. Link never thought that being short could cause his lungs to be crushed.

"Koruri! This reed pipe is going to snap!"

She dropped him like a hot potato. Link took a step back and breathed. "No offense, but I don't like being touched." Unless it was Navi, but he felt no need to add that.

Koruri seemed to wrestle with herself for a moment, then sighed. "I'm sorry." She turned away and crossed her arms. "You better memorize the sound of these words, because you're not going to hear them again. Or even better, just forget this ever happened." She walked to the edge of the roof and sat. Link remembered the scene in the prison cell two days ago, determined that he was too nice for his own good, and shrugged before sitting next to her.

"What's wrong? Why do Gold Skulltulas upset you so much?"

"You really don't know anything, do you?" Despite the inflection, it was less of a question than it was a statement. A very miserable statement. "If you kill a Gold Skulltula, you turn into one yourself. It's common knowledge. But I... My mum..." She paused and looked him straight in the eyes. There were tears in them, and an immense hatred. "Why did she have to change? Why didn't _you?_ "

Link shifted away from her. He gathered that Koruri's mother had turned into a Skulltula, and even though he never knew his own, he could see how it would upset someone. But the fact that he wouldn't change didn't make it his fault.

Koruri's shoulders slumped and she turned away again. "I'm sorry. I just don't understand."

"Me neither. But..." He turned over the words in his mind. He didn't want to make a promise he couldn't keep, but if it worked on the Skulltulas in Kakariko, why not in the desert as well? "Look, I have no idea how Skulltula curses work. I can't promise anything. But I already freed five people of their curses. Maybe I can–"

"Turn her back?!"

"Maybe. I don't know for sure about Gerudo. But if I find enough Skulltulas–"

"Then what are we waiting for?!" Koruri scrambled to her feet and reached for Link's collar, pulling away only at the last second. "Come on! There's another one on the archery range! It's on the far end! I'll distract Baril so you can slip through!"

It sounded like a plan, and Link figured he wouldn't get another chance like this. He'd never get past this Baril woman by himself, so he stood and motioned for Koruri to go ahead. How no one noticed them yet would remain forever a mystery, but once Koruri snuck up on the Gerudo guarding the way up to the supposed archery range, pretending to test her vigilance, Link had no problem flitting up the path unspotted.

Seeing all the targets made his hands itch for his bow. This looked fun! But he had no time to waste. There was only so much Koruri could buy him.

But he couldn't help himself when he found the Skulltula sitting directly on a target. He nocked an arrow and nailed the critter with an almost perfect bull's eye. The token was quickly collected, then he frowned at the arrow. It was way too high up to get back out. Resigning himself to losing even more time, he sprung the hookshot and pulled himself up the target. He returned the arrow to his quiver, pushed himself off the wood, rolled and set off in a jog.

At least Koruri seemed to have fun, discussing advantages and disadvantages of veils. Unfortunately, it wasn't enough this time. A resounding "Halt!" stopped Link dead in his tracks. A "Koruri, I think your favorite prisoner is back" followed, and the girl dashed over.

"Did you get it?" she whispered with an excitement that Link couldn't quite muster. He just nodded.

"Thank you."

She took hold of his shield and steered him around a corner. They had a masquerade to maintain, after all.

* * *

 **I know this chapter leaves some questions, besides the obvious one. Don't worry, they'll be answered. The story how Link got rid of the actual shackles is a humorous one, and I didn't want to destroy the atmosphere.**

 **Oh well... Feel free to leave criticism, btw. So long as it's respectful, I'm happy.**


	3. Chapter 3

"How come it's you who's called in all the time?"

Koruri hummed thoughtfully and turned away. "It's a test. My final exam on the way to becoming a full-fledged warrioress, if you want." She sighed and searched Link's gaze, hands on her hips. "And I'm failing spectacularly."

Link blinked. "Excuse me? I'm an _exam?_ "

Koruri waved dismissively. "Oh, get over it!"

"I'm not! You people are _awful!_ "

"And you Hylians are _better_ , or what?!"

Link had no way of answering that. When he set out to save Hyrule, he didn't know the first thing about Hylians. And if he was honest with himself, even after all he'd done, that particular fact hadn't changed much. Koruri probably knew more about his people than he did.

Koruri took his silence as... he wasn't quite sure, actually, but she certainly took it as _something_. She huffed. "Whatever. If you have a better idea how to test someone's ability to handle trespassers than, y'know, _handling a trespasser_ , I'd love to hear it."

Link wrinkled his nose. He had to admit that there was a certain logic to it, but that didn't make him any less of a test subject. "Doesn't mean I have to like it."

"You liking it is not the point. It's not like we like voe marching in and treating us like trophies to be won."

Link frowned. "Did they do that?"

"Well, they're voe who heard about a bunch of attractive vai living in the desert. What did you _think_ they were doing?"

"I... Um... I heard they were trying to join. Is that so bad?"

Koruri raised her brows, then closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. She looked like she couldn't quite decide if she should laugh or cry. "I can't believe you! How can a pretty boy your age be so _clueless?!_ "

Link's mind bounced around several places at once. How could he explain himself without revealing too much about his end goal? Did she just call him pretty? What did his age matter? How could a girl be so prejudiced? What was he missing? Attractive vai? Was vai a word for magnets? No, that made no sense, that would make voe magnets too, and Link would know if he were a magnet. It would be an odd insult, too.

"What do 'voe' and 'vai' mean?"

Koruri pursed her lips absently, hands on her hips again. "Male and female."

Well... That was underwhelming. Though it said a lot about the Gerudo that 'voe' could be easily mistaken for offensive.

"While we're at it, what does 'fare' mean? I'd like to know what I'm saying when I hurl it at people."

Link snorted, only half-amused. "So you're not only stealing my hookshot, but my insults too?"

Koruri grinned. "Yup. And I'd probably steal your tunic as well, if you weren't so tiny. Now, explain!"

Link pretended he didn't hear the middle part. He understood well enough why Koruri would want fire-proof clothing. "Well..." He rubbed the back of his neck. Now that he knew what Koruri had called him, his reaction seemed a little disproportionate. "I don't think it translates well into Hylian. It's just something really gross, like a spider that crawls up your nose, but can't be content with rolling around in your snot and so goes on to stroll into your ear and–"

"Enough!" Koruri cut in, waving her arms. "Really, that's enough! Eww! I never should have asked!"

Link's scalp pinched, conjuring the image of Navi biting into his hair to keep herself from bursting into laughter. When it came to colorful expressions, the Kokiri were a creative bunch indeed.

The duo remained silent for a while until Koruri took a deep breath, drawing in the crisp air with relish. "I love the night."

Link hummed noncommittally. "I don't know. It's nice, but it reminds me that I'd rather be sleeping than hiding out on a roof."

Koruri chuckled. "Well, I never thought I'd say this, but I can imagine worse things than hiding out on a roof with a voe who's smart and funny and talented and too naive to be shallow. And he's cute to boot!"

Link blushed. He only got about half of what Koruri was saying, but it was enough to make him uncomfortable. It reminded him of a certain Zora. "Can we talk about the night, please?"

Koruri flashed a meaningful smile, but she didn't press the issue. She turned away and tilted her head back to look at the sky. "I like the stars and quietness, but the best part is the temperature drop. Helps me think. I guess there's a reason why folks talk about keeping a cool head." She chuckled awkwardly. "I've never set anyone on fire at night."

Link got the distinct impression that she expected some kind of comment, but he got nothing. What would he say anyway? Congrats, you get a medal for not being a danger to society at night? That sounded like something Mido would say.

"You know, that's why my mum is a Skulltula now. There aren't many magicians among Gerudo, and the only fire magician beside me is the Great Koume. And she won't teach me before I bring her the shell of a Gold Skulltula. My mum didn't want me hunting one, but you saw how badly I need a teacher. So..."

"So she went..."

Koruri sighed and cupped her face in her hands. "One hundred points to the voe."

Link wasn't sure what to think – it certainly cast a new light on Koruri's loss of control, but the part of him that resented her for setting him on fire in the first place, the part that resented whoever made the decision to unleash someone who was known to have dangerous, unstable powers on a defenseless prisoner... Well, that part wasn't inclined to be forgiving.

"Sounds like that Koume person isn't very concerned with the safety of her people."

"Never!" Koruri snapped, glaring at Link without a trace of the former gloom. She scoffed, "Of course, only a Hylian would think so. Koume and Kotake are very noble, very powerful sorceresses. They raised the Great Ganondorf. I'm not worthy of receiving lessons from them if I can't even catch a _basona_ Skulltula!"

Link let the tirade wash over him without batting an eye. He figured it explained a lot about Ganondorf as well. "Of course, only a Gerudo would think so. The idea of worthlessness is nonsense, and even if it wasn't, you set things on fire. Like it or not, you're a danger to everyone. If Koume is the only one who can help you stop it, it's her responsibility to do so, or every fire, every burn you cause will be on her head, too. Because she refuses to prevent it."

"Shut up! You have no idea what you're talking about!"

So much for keeping a cool head at night. Koruri braced her feet against the edge of the roof beneath them and pushed herself off to land on the lower floor, then raced off.

Link released a low groan and massaged his temples. Once he got over the gratingly obvious idiocy in everything, he tugged at his cap to let Navi know it was safe.

She was out in a blink and peered into the darkness. "I knew a people ruled by Ganondorf couldn't be anything but messed up, but this is madness."

"You can say that again."

Navi turned and dropped to eye level. "You should teach her."

"Me?" Link shook his head. "I would, but I doubt getting a fairy spell punched into your brain is anything like sorcery. I can't control Din's Fire either, only release it and hope it works. Same with Fire Arrows." He sighed and leaned back on his hands. "Same with everything, really. Even my magic comes from an outside source."

Navi's light flickered as she sighed. "I love you, Link. I really do. But sometimes you're frustratingly insistent about making things difficult."

"I'm not! I'm just trying to avoid disaster!" Link protested, gesturing towards where Koruri disappeared. "And this whole Gerudo business is _already_ a disaster! I mean, look at me! Look at what I'm doing!" Link paused. All tension left his body and he leaned his forehead on the heels of his hands. When he continued, his voice was barely above a whisper. "Who guarantees me that fighting Ganondorf won't make it worse?"

Navi hovered in front of Link's lowered head, her glow dull. "Link, look at me."

When there was no reaction, Navi repeated her request more firmly. Link sighed and looked up.

"Link, you spent so many weeks fixing Ganondorf's messes. You saved the Kokiri, the Gorons, the Zoras, Kakariko... and we still don't know where Princess Zelda is. The fact that you're half-friends with a Gerudo now doesn't change that if Ganondorf had his way, Hyrule would be empty."

Link lowered his head again. "There's nothing left to get worse..."

"I'm afraid so," Navi muttered. Her wings hang after she talked them both into a funk, but she shook herself out of it. "And you know what the upside is of it all? That it can only get better from here!"

Link didn't move for a while, still lost in the severity of the situation. But eventually, Navi's words penetrated. Link's shoulders squared. He raised his eyes, and there was a determined glint in them, telling the world that the Hero of Time was back. "You're right. Besides, moping never helped anyone."

Link stood. He had a carpenter to find. Once he was done with that, he'd find a temple. And in the end, he'd find a princess.

"Let's go, Navi! Time to get back a friend!"

* * *

"Ow!"

"You dropped something."

Link turned around, rubbing the back of his head. He was not surprised to find Koruri there, but the whole situation was definitely off, what with him on the window ledge and her hanging upside-down from the open hatch of the trap door and playing around with his slingshot. Link automatically retightened his shield.

"Why are you carrying a toy like this?" Koruri continued, picking at the sling without a hint of remorse. "It's so small, it digs into your hand while holding!"

Link gritted his teeth and wished he was close enough to rip the slingshot out of Koruri's hands. "This _toy_ saved my life several times, thank you very much. Not everyone gets to spend their childhood safe and protected in a fortress." _Or a childhood at all._

Koruri studied him intently. She had taken to wearing her veil like a scarf, and she misused the slingshot to scratch her chin like there was no tomorrow. "You're a war child," she decided eventually. "I didn't think there were any left."

"War child?"

"Children who were born during the Civil War. I guess you don't remember. Even I don't."

Link hang his head. There was something heavy sitting in his chest, and it kept him from breathing. Memories or no memories, he loathed the idea of war. But even more revolting was the notion that he was spared from the first war in his life for no other reason than so he could be tossed into the next as a key player. A Child of Destiny, the Deku Sprout had called him. But what kind of cruel game was destiny that it kept taking all his friends away? First Zelda, then Saria, Darunia, Ruto, Impa... Part of him wondered bitterly how long it would take for Sheik to disappear, and who was unlucky enough to run into him next.

"Link?"

Link didn't even have the energy to get startled, but he gritted his teeth and schooled his features into a neutral expression before looking up.

Koruri, on the other hand, didn't even try to hide her concern. "I guess I shouldn't have said what I said."

Link shook his head. "No, it's fine." It couldn't be her, could it? Except it would fit. Considering that so far, all Sages came from different races, it would only make sense for the last one to be a Gerudo, and Koruri was the only one he was friendly with. She even had magical powers. Still... all the Sages besides Rauru had been friends with him back when he was short one Master Sword, and Link had a sneaking suspicion about him, too.

He licked his lips. They dried up fast in the desert heat, but right now, they seemed even drier than usual. He didn't know Koruri from whatever warped time ago. Or did he?

"Say, Koruri..." His fingers curled into fists at his sides, nails digging into the thick leather of his gauntlets. "Do you... know me?"

"Are you kidding?" Koruri demanded, hands on her hips. "What kind of question is that? You're right in front of me, 'course I know you!"

Link almost growled. "I mean from the past. Like seven years ago."

"Huh?" Koruri gaped at him, as far as Link could tell from the distance. He could almost hear her thoughts go _Where did that bout of insanity come from?_ , but then she stuck the slingshot into her waistband and crossed her arms behind her head. "That's weirdly specific. Are you referring to something in particular?"

Link ground his teeth. "Just answer the question, please."

"That's my line," Koruri scoffed, "but since you're asking so nicely: No, I don't know you."

Link allowed himself to release a breath. Slowly. So slowly in fact that he wasn't even halfway done when Koruri returned to rubbing her chin and made it hitch all over again.

"Although... Now that you've mentioned it, there was that one Hylian girl I used to play hide-and-seek with. She was a little awkward, but so was I, so I guess we kind of clicked." She eyed him skeptically. "No wonder I'm so comfortable with you. You remind me of her. In fact, you could _be_ her. I can't remember her name, but... Link!" Koruri abandoned her thinking pose and a bright grin spread on her face. "Stay where you are, I'll be with you in a minute!"

Link had no time to react, let alone brood on the new info. Koruri pulled herself up and a few seconds later, the wooden canopy cracked above him. She swung from its edge and hurled herself towards the ledge, where Link had to catch and stabilize her. "Careful. An uncontrolled fall from this height _hurts_."

"Never claimed the opposite." Koruri's hands came down on his shoulders, squeezing them not unlike clamps as she studied him. Link shivered, but Koruri was too excited to notice. "You _are_ her, aren't you? Bells in a sandstorm, aren't you one little sneak-snake! Pretending to be a girl to get inside the fortress!" Before Link could do as much as draw breath, he found himself smashed flat against Koruri's chest. "Where have you been all these years?" she whispered, all the elation suddenly gone and replaced by sorrow. "I missed you."

Link squirmed. He wasn't on fire this time, but her arms still felt like branding irons. "Koruri!" he pleaded through a mouthful of fabric, and she finally jumped away.

"Right. No touching." She sighed and tucked some strands of hair that had escaped her ponytail behind her ear.

Link couldn't help staring for a moment. He never noticed how _small_ and _round_ her ears were. The Gerudo sure were an odd people... But he had more important things to worry about. He couldn't say for sure that Koruri's playmate had been him... was going to be him... but he really didn't want himself to be.

"Link? Look, I'm sorry for getting carried away. I won't jump you like this again."

"That's not the point." Link sighed and sat on the ledge. He let his gaze wander over the fortress, half-aware of Navi cuddling his scalp. He was stuck once again. "It's complicated."

Koruri plopped down next to him. "What's complicated? Maybe I can help you figure it out!"

"No. You can't."

He sounded so thoroughly defeated that even Koruri couldn't argue. "Well then." She turned in her spot and scooted back to lean against the window frame. "So, back to business. What did you do to the chains?"

Link stared at Koruri, muted disbelief on his face. "Are you serious? You still insist on interrogating me?"

"Don't say I didn't warn you. Besides, I figured most of it out on my own. Your tunic is Goron-made, I checked. But the Gorons stopped trading with the rest of Hyrule years ago, so you're probably personal friends with some of them, and we all know of the Gorons' dietary choices. I bet my butt that our precious metal finished its days as a snack going down some greedy Goronian gullet. What puzzles me is how you got there. Gorons aren't exactly known for being travel-happy folks."

Link chuckled at the memory of a small Goron who shared his name floating on a cloud of bliss indeed when he showed him the molten chains hanging off his wrists and ankles. He didn't count how often he tripped over them on the way, but Link's sparkling eyes had been _so_ worth it. Besides, it felt good to reaffirm his Favorite Uncle status by doing something _normal_. By bringing a snack instead of nearly getting himself killed multiple times in an attempt to bring home the Gorons that had been rounded up as snacks.

"I see I hit the nail on the head. You're creative, I hand you that. So, what happened in between?"

"Not telling."

"I've got your slingshot!"

"Which I need for Skulltula hunting."

Koruri pulled a face and tossed him the slingshot. "I hope you drown in quicksand."

"And you're still awful." Link leaned against his side of the window frame, weighing his options. He couldn't leave his cell while Koruri was clinging to him, so continuing his search was out. He couldn't teleport away, either, or she'd know about the ocarina, and Link would be royally screwed if it was taken from him. He was lucky that no one had been interested in it so far.

 _Wait._

Link could barely keep the grin off his face as he whipped out the Ocarina of Time. Koruri wanted a show? He'd give her a show! And he'd show her how this little instrument wasn't magical in the slightest and not at all related to any escaping, no sir, not in a million years.

And so he played. He played whatever sprang to mind, and eventually got so lost in the music that he forgot why he was doing it in the first place. His eyes closed of their own accord. He didn't notice how Koruri's did the same, or how even the Gerudo guards down in the courtyard paused to listen for a moment before reminding themselves of their duties. He didn't realize that for once, he wasn't some random Hylian male they took prisoner. That for once, he was their equal.

For once, he was part of the tribe.

* * *

 **And another chapter done! Woohoo! Now I shall reply to guest reviews!**

 **FCL: Yup, taking a bath in lava is a very bad idea. :P Always happy to meet a fellow Navi fan. There's that one meme going around in my home country that states you're not a true Zelda fan unless you want to apply a fly swatter to Navi, and it makes me _so angry!_ Well, I guess I'm not a True Fan(TM) then.  
As far as the friendship with Koruri is concerned... Well, now you know why it progresses so fast. And don't worry about not reviewing _Nervous Wreck(ing)_ , I'm happy to know it's worth re-reading. ^-^  
The squinting-line isn't mine, though. I just picked it up somewhere and liked it so much that I wanted an excuse to use it myself. XD  
Thanks for reading! And for taking the time to leave a review!  
**

 **whosahassa: Yeah, I think so, too. But I couldn't keep this idea when it popped into my head inside regardless. ^^"  
And I so second the rest of the paragraph as well. Word, word, word. While maturity is very much related to a certain part of the brain that doesn't stop developing till the age of 25, Link has no life experience whatsoever. And traveling solo all the time doesn't exactly help with social skills, either. And MM, of course. Says a lot about Link that he plays matchmaker without even knowing it. Or that he doesn't question Romani's alien talk. (Then again, he's seen weirder.)  
Navi fan! *high five*  
Always the harem. A few months ago, I talked to a friend about BotW and I asked her about Link getting away without one for a change, and she was like: "Well, sorta. Because a good chunk of his harem is _dead_." I was honestly surprised when it dawned on me that I _did_ play a Zelda game which didn't have a harem for Link. (Which is _Spirit Tracks_. I guess it's too busy Zelinking it up. And now that I think about it, so is _Phantom Hourglass_.)  
*singsongs* Harem, harem, harem~  
I don't know, I think it's funny. Not the shipping wars that spawn from it, but in and of itself, it's funny.**

 **Alright, that's it! Now I have this weird urge to write an essay on the amazingness that is Navi...**


	4. Chapter 4

***leans back in an armchair* We've officially moved out of Lighthearted Fun and lodged firmly into Arduous Angst. Because apparently, I can't make do without it. You've been warned.**

* * *

"Link! Wake up, Link!"

 _Saria!_

"Wake up!"

A loud clang split Link's ears and rattled his gear, sending vibrations through his spine.

"Stop it!" Link pushed himself up and sat back on his heels without even opening his eyes. "For the love of Nayru, my shield _is not a drum._ "

He finally took the time to rub his eyes and blink. Koruri sat next to him, arms and legs crossed. A faint glow emanated from two bangles around her upper arms, casting the cell in silvery light.

"Moon bracelets," Koruri explained, noticing Link's curiosity. "They absorb moonlight and release it when there's none."

Link had his own light source. Alas, she was currently nestled in his hair and couldn't come out, so they very much needed the replacement. "Neat."

Koruri leaned back on her hands. "Are you okay? You writhed and heaved in your sleep, it's pretty unsettling."

Link shook his head. "Just a nightmare." He kept his voice even and his expression neutral as Koruri studied him. He was in no mood to discuss his dream. He doubted it was one of the coming-true kind – it seemed fairly unlikely that Mido would turn into a ginormous Deku Baba and eat Saria, but that didn't change the fact that she was _gone_ , that so, so _many_ of his friends were gone, and that it was their _destiny_ and there was _nothing_ he could do to change it.

Koruri sighed and stood up. "Come on."

"Do I have to?"

The words were out before Link realized how they sounded. Koruri wrinkled her nose and placed her hands on her hips. "What are you, seven?"

 _Close enough._ Link shook his head again. Might as well roll with it. "I'm tired. I want to sleep."

Koruri clicked her tongue. "Suit yourself. Just thought you might be hungry, is all."

It took him a moment to process her words. "You mean... food?" He'd gotten so used to skipping meals that Navi sometimes had to remind him to eat. And right now, he could feel her wings slapping his scalp.

Koruri giggled, which was an odd sound, coming from her. "Yes, I mean food, silly! Are you coming or not?"

Link hauled himself to his feet, which was answer enough. Koruri walked to the center of the cell, to a rope dangling from the trapdoor. "How's your climbing?"

"Um..." Link eyed the rope and shrugged. His experience with those things was limited to balancing on them, but how hard could it be? "Can't be all that different from vines." Besides, if push came to shove, he could still take the usual exit.

Koruri unclipped one of her bracelets and pressed it into Link's hands. "See you up there, then!"

She turned and practically flowed up the rope. Link waited for her to disappear at the top before grabbing the rope himself and tugging at it experimentally. The last time he climbed a long, free-swinging object, his hands had been bare and half their size. Suddenly he wasn't quite sure where to put his fingers.

"Don't break your brain down there!" Koruri called, interrupting his analysis. "Just do it!"

Link huffed and tightened his grip. Right. He didn't get this far by thinking everything to death. He was just tired, nothing more, nothing less. So he jumped and let his body take over.

He should be used to it by now, how easily playtimes translated to making his way around the world. His fingers were a little stiff and he nearly bumped his head at the ceiling, but he made it up alright and Koruri offered her hand for the last couple feet.

"Little dependent on your hookshot there, aren't you?" she commented his efforts, making Link roll his eyes.

"I'm here, ain't I?"

"And not even out of breath." She lifted a hand to pat his head, but Link caught her wrist. It stunned the girl for a moment, giving Link plenty of time to glower at her.

"Can't you go _one minute_ without treating me like some sort of _toy?_ " Not to mention that Navi could have gotten hurt. "I thought we were past this nonsense."

Koruri didn't reply. She twisted her wrist and Link let go. He didn't expect an apology, so he simply handed her the bracelet back and watched as she hauled in the rope. There was a coldness in his heart he never thought himself capable of.

"But that's all I am to you, isn't it? A means to an end." Link gritted his teeth. His fingers curled into fists at his sides. "That's all I'll ever be. Who cares what _I_ want as long as I'm still running."

Koruri paused, but she didn't turn around. "I never heard someone talk like this," she remarked before going back to coiling her rope. "At least not this... well, _fiercely_ isn't quite the right word, buuuut... You know, I got the impression you can stand up for yourself just fine. You're confident and clever, and from what I hear, a great warrior. If you feel so used, what keeps you from screaming _no?_ Why do you _keep_ _coming back?_ "

"Because..." Because he knew he wouldn't stop running. He'd find the last temple, no matter what. He'd bend, he'd crack, but never _ever_ would he break. Everything destiny threw at him, he took. And he was ready to take some more. "Because that's who I am." Link's shoulders relaxed slightly. "For better or worse."

"Well... Then I guess you have no one to blame but yourself."

"What?" He couldn't believe his ears. The words were like a punch in the gut, but he was more baffled than angry. He gaped at Koruri as she stored her rope in a corner, about as cool as they come, and he grew more and more convinced he misheard. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

" _Excuse me?!_ "

Koruri raised her hands in a placating gesture. "Look, I get it. Just hear me out, okay?" She settled on the coil of rope. "I didn't mean it that way, I'm just... not that good with words. There's a lot you're not telling me, and that's fine. Aw, come on! Don't look at me like that! I want to know a few things, but certainly not your whole life story! Anyway, I'm not stupid, and I know a lot about Hyrulean lore. That sword on your back... the Blade of Evil's Bane, right?"

Link flinched back half a step, deeper into the shadows. She knew about the Master Sword! Then she should know its purpose. Why wasn't he dead yet?!

"I can see you doing that! So it does exist, huh? I thought it was just a bedtime story."

Oh right, she didn't. And now he gave himself away. He reached for the sword, that _damn sword_ , ready to defend himself.

Koruri didn't even twitch. "I can still see you, and I have no clue what you're doing. You think I want to break my fingers on that thing? My hand's barely healed from the last time I tried to touch your stuff!"

Link slowly let go of the hilt. His shallow breathing returned to normal. There was something he was missing, but he didn't dare asking. He couldn't completely rule out that she just missed the implications, and he felt no need to encourage her connecting the dots.

Koruri stood and walked over. Link leapt into a fighting stance, snarling.

Yet even with a blade pointed at her chest, Koruri remained perfectly calm. "You stopped talking again."

Link didn't respond. He was halfway into a pounce, muscles taut and teeth bared. Waiting for her to do something. To draw her blades, to set him on fire, to whistle. Something that would clear up the confusion.

And _something_ she did. Left hand raised, she slowly reached for her scimitar with her right. "It's okay, Link. I'm not going to hurt you. See, I'm not even going for the hilt. I'm just going to loosen this..."

It must have been the tension. A part of Link remembered that there were two scimitars, and only one fell. When he caught movement from the corner of his eye, he didn't hesitate to lunge.

Metal hit metal. The Master Sword slipped from his grasp. He cried out as blinding pain flashed through him and set his ears ringing.

"CALM YOUR FUCKING ASS, LINK!"

The pain subsided. Link's vision cleared and he found himself pressed against the wall, suspended a few inches away from the ground by an arm across his chest. His shield was gone, and the back of his head throbbed dully.

And he was almost face-to-face with a seething Koruri.

"You want to be treated like a human being?! Try acting like one!" she roared, and Link closed his eyes against the onslaught. "What in the everloving blizzard do you think you're doing?! You're like a cornered rat! Like... Like some _feral child!_ "

Link whimpered. He didn't care what it looked like; he was tired, he was hungry and hurting and _helpless_. He didn't have the energy to work magic, or to do so much as flail. And even if he did, it wouldn't be more than a minor inconvenience to the powerful Gerudo holding him in place.

He couldn't even breathe. He was fighting a Dead Hand again, struggling blindly in the cold darkness as it drained all life from him. Unable to scream, but his hearing all the keener, telling him how the main body glided closer and closer. And Navi, brave, sweet Navi, dive-bombing the monster and yelling loud enough for the two of them...

Link gasped. He found his feet and slid to the ground, trembling and weak from relief. He survived the well. He survived the Shadow Temple. There'd be no more Dead Hands, never again.

He stretched his legs. He could feel his strength return and his heartbeat calm, and started questioning how he wasn't flat on the ground when he couldn't even stand a few seconds ago. He wasn't going to complain, though. He checked himself for injuries, but apart from the headache, he was unharmed. A sip of Red Potion should be enough to fix him up... provided that he found it in a room that was all gray in gray.

He pulled himself together and began collecting his belongings, but ran into a little problem when he discovered that the leather straps of both his shield and sword had been cut clean through. It struck him as odd somehow; he could remember his foes, monsters and people alike, trying and failing to cut them before.

"I can help you fix those. If you want me to, that is..."

The idea of letting Koruri anywhere near him again left Link with mixed feelings and vaguely nauseous. He was well aware that he overreacted, and that he could have killed her. But Koruri hadn't been particularly responsible in her actions, either. Had she stayed back with the rope, he wouldn't have felt so threatened. Or had she just disarmed him and left it at that... Then again, he probably would have set her on fire.

Had the situation been different, he might have laughed at the irony. Instead, he avoided the issue altogether: "Have you seen my sword?"

Koruri, who had indeed taken refuge with the rope, pointed at the stairway. "A few steps down to the right. Awful sharp thing. Launched into the wall and just... stuck like a monstrous nail." She laughed mirthlessly. "If it helps you any, I probably wouldn't have felt a thing."

Link wrinkled his nose. Why she would even think it helpful was _way_ beyond him. "Can you do me a favor and leave me alone? Guard my sword if you must, I'm not going anywhere without it."

"Uh... Sure."

Link could hardly wait for her to be gone. He picked up the hookshot and the Ocarina of Time and hopped back down into the cell, where he could be sure to remain unheard and unseen. He was tempted to lie down, but he convinced himself to sit and took off his cap.

Navi was circling him instantly, examining her charge from head to toe. "Are you okay, Link?"

"A bit exhausted."

Nothing could have been more welcome than the beat of her little wings as she rushed in to nuzzle his cheek. "I'm so proud of you, Link."

"Why? What's there to be proud of?" Sometimes, Link wished Navi was bigger. So he could hug and cuddle her without worrying about accidentally crushing her. "This went all kinds of wrong."

"But you made it through." She pulled away and settled on Link's knee. "And you did it on your own."

"If you put it that way..." A faint smile tugged at Link's lips. "I'm proud of you, too. Must have been hard to sit by and do nothing."

"I'll say!" Navi batted her wings and her blue glow took on a purple hue. "I swear, if she beats you like that again, I'll personally pick up your hammer and drop it on her head! She won't know what hit her!"

"You do that, Navi." Link wasn't even carrying the hammer at the moment, so he just laughed. It was quiet and hesitant at first, but it lifted his spirits. The tension left his shoulders. Navi found a place in the crook of his neck, and the tickling sensation made him laugh even louder until the original cause lost all meaning. Link was laughing for the sake of laughing, and it cleared his head and lightened his heart the way nothing else could.

"Thank you, Navi."

Navi snuggled a little deeper into his neck. "I love you, Link."

"Love you too."

Link's stomach pinched, but standing seemed like less of an obstacle now. He aimed the hookshot at the edge of the canopy, completely forgoing the window sill. "You know, Koruri was on to something. I'm _famished_."

"You should. When was the last time you ate?"

"Seven years ago."

"Of course."

And that was the end of it. While Link climbed up, Navi settled back inside his cap. There still was a lot to fix. He'd tidied up alright, but if he teleported and accidentally left something, it would take forever to come back. By then, the Gerudo would have claimed it.

Link sighed. "Guess I'll be taking her up on her offer."

He grabbed the sword sheath and made his way to the stairs, where the Master Sword all but hit him in the face. It didn't go all that deep into the wall and he removed it without any trouble. What surprised him, however, was that Koruri was nowhere to be seen. "Won't you look at that. She really _did_ leave us alone."

Navi took the hint and popped out of his cap again. "I guess she does care about you. In her own way."

"A very bizarre way."

"True."

Link turned over the weapon to sheathe it. The metal caught Navi's light, making it look even more otherworldly than usual. He stared at the glinting blade, mesmerized by its stark bony white in the darkness. "I could have killed her."

"Link?"

"I could have killed her," Link whispered as the reality of it finally sank in. "No, I _would_ have killed her. She wasn't bluffing, Navi, she really... And that's all..."

He trailed off. He didn't want to imagine where they'd be now if Koruri had been lying about being able to handle left-handed fighting.

Navi snuggled up against Link's nose, blocking his line of sight. "Shh... It's okay, Link. You didn't kill her, and you never would."

"It doesn't matter if I would or wouldn't do it if I _did_ it. Intention can't reverse death."

Navi's cuddling intensified. "Accidents happen, Link. I know it won't make you feel better, but it only shows how much you deserve this sword. You're the gentlest, kindest, most selfless person I've ever known. And look at the bright side: You've learned. Maybe it was destiny."

"I hate destiny."

Even blind Link could slide the Master Sword into its sheath. Navi shifted her snuggling to his ear so he could wipe his eyes. The shuddering breath he took came back as a strangled sob, but Link focused on the fact that Koruri was alive and he was going to see her _right now_ , and he couldn't do that if he dissolved into a guilt-ridden mess over something that didn't even happen.

Sheath still in hand, Link trotted down the stairs. Squinting against the sudden torchlight, he looked around and spotted the Gerudo girl leaning against a wall. She was engrossed in a book, a sight so utterly foreign that he almost forgot to call out.

Almost. The book snapped shut and disappeared inside a pocket. "How are you feeling?"

"Better." Link took a deep breath. "You?"

"A few scratches, but nothing that some Red Potion couldn't fix." Koruri looked up, concern on her face. "You sure look a wreck."

Link lowered his eyes. "I'm so, _so_ sorry for–"

"Don't be," Koruri cut in, making him snap back to attention. A wry half-smile spread on her lips. "I guess that means we're even on the scaring-each-other-to-death front." She pushed herself off the wall and stretched her fingers, assuming a bored air. "Burns, slashes, all that magical mumbo jumbo... I don't care anymore."

Link shrugged, faking nonchalance as much as Koruri did. "Then let's get our plans back on track? Get my straps fixed, and something to eat?"

"Sounds excellent." Koruri interrupted her stretching in favor of crossing her arms behind her head. "I suggest we get your items to my room for now. It's just around the corner and no one will look for them there. Then we eat, catch some sleep and start repairing your stuff fresh and by daylight."

"Sounds good to me."


	5. Chapter 5

When Koruri talked about a midnight meal, Link didn't expect he'd be forced to _socialize_. He knew the Gerudo were up and about during the night, but did _four_ of them need to be in the break room at the same time? Especially right now, while he was disarmed and dispirited?

At least they weren't hostile. Link was met with curious glances; he was fairly well-known by now. Koruri ushered him into a seat at the only table, across from a woman who looked somewhat familiar. He didn't feel like asking where they met, though. Instead, he let his gaze wander. Two of the other Gerudo chatted at one of the stairs, one of them sitting on the steps. The last one was engaged in a shooing contest with Koruri at the cauldron.

No wonder this room was always so easy to get through. Literally _no one_ paid attention to _anything_ , even though Link was plenty certain at least two of these women should be on duty.

"Nice playing yesterday, kid."

"Huh?" Link stared at the woman in front of him, her words not quite penetrating. "Uh... Thank you?"

"Where's your magic sword?"

Whatever tentative goodwill might have been building in him evaporated at once. He narrowed his eyes and clenched his jaw shut.

The woman only laughed at his defiance. "Not quite there yet, eh?"

"I've met sandbugs more talkative than him!" a voice chimed and a bowl of stew landed in front of Link. Koruri plopped into a seat next to him. "And less slippery, too."

"Gee, thanks," Link muttered under his breath and picked up a spoon.

The woman ignored him and turned to Koruri. "Shouldn't good kids be in bed at this time?"

"Good kids shouldn't be required to run around all skin and bones."

Link huffed. "I'm not _that_ starved, thank you very much."

"You're very grumpy, though."

What kind of logic was that?

"How could I not be?" Link grumbled and pointedly shoved a spoonful of stew into his mouth. As far as he was concerned, this discussion was over.

Koruri sighed. "Never take a sword from a warrior..."

"How did you make it?"

She shrugged. "I'm not sure. Maybe it was because the sword was unsheathed. Turns out the straps _do_ cut somehow."

Link didn't mention that having his sword out didn't enable Dark Link to cut anything. He wasn't sure himself where that all came from.

"Well, well... And here I thought you managed to convince him."

Koruri laughed. "Never!"

Link sprang out of his seat, his hands smacking down on the table in the process. He grabbed bowl and spoon and stalked off towards the empty staircase. Hopefully he could continue eating in peace, without having to listen to some Gerudo talking about stripping him of his free will as if it were a funny game.

Of course, it was too much to ask. At least Koruri gave him a few minutes to calm down and finish eating before playing bur again, but by now Link got the feeling she was overcompensating for all the times she let him escape.

He turned his back. "Go away."

"You can't sit there and glare at the wall all night."

"Why not?"

"Well, you catch a cold, for one."

That seemed like such a minor concern, such a _Navi_ concern, that Link forgot to be angry. Appropriate, in a way. He was breaking records already.

But it didn't change the situation. He hadn't been without a weapon since what seemed like the beginning of time. He felt naked without the familiar weight of his sword and shield, and he was so far into enemy territory... It was better to be angry than to be _utterly miserable_. "That never seemed important before."

Koruri sighed behind him. "Look, I get it. You feel vulnerable, and everyone seems determined to remind you of it. Thing is... We're just curious. Magic swords straight out of Hyrulean legend isn't something you get to see a lot, but no one wants to hurt you. You're safe here, Link."

" _Safe?_ " Link echoed, venom dripping from every single letter. "Like getting-set-on-fire safe? Like getting-slammed-into-a-wall safe?"

He could hear Koruri inhale sharply. "May I remind you that, for some unfathomable reason, you _leapt_ at me?" Her voice was quiet, full of barely controlled rage. Link winced. "What do _you_ think I should have done? Lie down and take it until you snapped out of it by yourself? You were a _beast_ back there, Link!"

It was a miracle that the bowl didn't crack from the force with which Link banged it on the stairs. "What _I_ think?" He jumped to his feet, towering three steps above Koruri for a change. He was more than willing to share the blame, but he wasn't going to take it all. _Especially_ when it came to a certain snooty Gerudo girl with no sense of boundaries. " _I_ think, _for once in your life,_ you could have just kept your _distance!_ "

"And then _what?!_ You weren't exactly open to civilized conversation, you know!"

"Right, and violence is the most admirable answer to everything!"

"Hah! Couldn't have picked a better moment to say _that_ , voe!"

Link bristled. "Exactly! Ever heard _case in point?!_ "

Koruri snarled, but remained silent otherwise. While they stared daggers at each other, Link, from his heightened position, noticed movement. The Gerudo had formed a loose half-circle around the two teens, spears and scimitars at hand. He took a step back and sat down, bent over his drawn knees and teeth bared against his crossed arms. His blood was still boiling, and he wished he could call for Navi. Instead, he contented himself with growling "Hothead!" into his sleeves.

"Reed pipe." A pause, then a groan. "Oh, for heaven's sake... Fanabi, put your glaive away! _I'll_ handle this!"

A sigh. "Koruri, you know no one would think less of you for asking for help. You can work with us."

There was another pause. Link peered over his arms at Koruri sitting down heavily on the nearest chair. "I know. But I also know we don't have the capabilities right now, and he's not hurting anyone."

"That sounded very different just now."

"You haven't _seen_ him, Fana! He's... complicated, but not dangerous. I'll talk it out with him later."

" _You_ want to talk something out?" a different Gerudo chimed in. "Who are you and what did you do to Koruri?"

It wasn't the best joke, granted, but it was just the thing to lighten the mood. Even Link caught himself snickering.

Koruri ran with it. She stood and raised her hands. "Well, you caught me. I'm actually a shapeshifting Dodongo."

And there went Link's staying-angry skills for good. "That explains why you're so explosive."

She looked at him sideways, and he was already expecting a wry remark on how he finally finished sulking when right out of nowhere, she _stuck her tongue out at him!_

Which was a gesture he gladly returned. "Don't make me feed you Bomb Flowers, young lady!"

"Pff! As if you tiny blade of grass could actually lift one!"

" _Red_ grass, if you please."

Koruri placed her hands on her hips, an eyebrow raised. "I guess I'll just stick with reed pipe, Reed Pipe."

Link curled his lips, feigning indignation. The words had lost all sting.

And yet a part of him felt vaguely ill. There was something about yelling... Something he'd forgotten about since he decided it wasn't worth it. Something relaxing, something... _freeing_. But he didn't want it _that way._

"Hey!"

Link blinked. Koruri came into focus, hands still on her hips and snorting.

"Falling asleep on the stairs?"

She didn't wait for an answer, only gestured for him to move over. Technically, there was enough space for her to sit, but a silent non-snuggle agreement motivated Link to pick up his bowl and scoot towards the wall.

Koruri didn't even wait until she was seated. "How are you feeling?"

"Horrible."

"Been some pretty low blows going on, huh?"

Link hummed. He felt no need to talk about that. He felt no need to talk about anything, really.

Koruri sighed and cupped her face. "You know, I was wondering what it takes to get you riled up. Can't say I expected _this._ "

Link glanced at her and moved even further away. So he really was just a toy. Something you can poke at and see what happens.

Which led to an even more grating thought: "So it was all staged?"

"Would that be better?" Koruri laughed, but there was no joy in the sound. "No. Why would you even think that?" She drew up her knees and hugged them to her chest. "Do you really believe I'd be capable of something that cruel? Am I such a horrible person that you'd think I'd do something like that, just to see how far I can push you?"

Link wished he hadn't eaten up already. He would have stuck the spoon into his mouth and left it there.

Anything for an excuse not to answer.

He didn't want to hurt her. He didn't want trouble. But he couldn't think of anything that couldn't be twisted into something confrontational, and with the kind of audience they currently had, he wasn't going to take the risk.

"I..." He took a deep breath. "I'm not sure what to think, actually. I need to sleep on it. On everything, really. I need some time to... figure it out."

Koruri looked at him, her face like a stone carving of careful indifference. It was an evasion, and they both knew it.

She nodded. "Fair enough."

That seemed like the end of it, but Koruri's gaze remained fixated on Link's face. The young Hylian turned away, shifting in his spot. That particular habit of hers started to unnerve him, now that defiance stopped being his main objective. What was she doing? "This is not the time for another interrogation."

"What?"

Link chanced a sideglance, and he ended up tilting his head at the obvious disorientation in Koruri's eyes.

She shook her head. "No, it's really not. Why would you even... Oh, forget it!" Koruri wrinkled her nose, then stood and patted the dust from her pants. "I bet my stew is cold now. What about you? Want seconds? You look like you need it."

Link rolled his eyes and picked up his bowl. "Like you'd give me a choice." There was a light tug at his hair, prompting him to add, "Like _anyone_ would give me a choice!"

* * *

Link's perception of space had experienced some dramatic shifts lately, chief among them the time when he touched a sword and came out twice his size. However, even with such an unsteady compass, he could tell that calling Koruri's room 'cramped' would be an insult to cramped rooms. It was barely half his own house, his _child_ house. The single window matched the general size, so once again, their main light source were Koruri's bracelets. The furniture consisted of nothing but a hammock and a dresser, and the two of them had shoved the latter halfway into the doorway to free a corner which was now occupied by Link's gear. Koruri somehow managed to jam her scimitars into the pile, then climbed up the dresser to sit.

Link made to drop to the floor where he stood, but Koruri gave a tired wave. "No, no. Take the hammock."

Link paused. He glanced at the hammock, determined it looked too inviting to gaze upon for longer than three seconds, and forced himself to face the girl again. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." The waving became more intense, even as Koruri's eyelids fluttered and fought to stay open. "Now get your tiny butt in there; I want you to _sleep_. For both your sake and mine."

Link was already halfway into an objection when the last sentence killed it deader than dead. Before he knew it, he was looking at the Master Sword. It glinted faintly in the moonlight, but he was too exhausted by now to feel more than a slight discomfort.

Without wasting another word, Link kicked off his boots and climbed into the hammock. Koruri tossed him a thin blanket, and Navi promptly misused it as a cover to snuggle into the crook of Link's neck. Her silent _Good night!_ coaxed a smile from the young Hylian, but it was quickly wiped when he found himself struggling to turn. Hammocks were surprisingly troublesome to move around in.

Across the room, Koruri snickered. "Side sleeper?"

A resolute grumble was the only answer Link felt inclined to give, which turned the snickers into full-blown laughter.

"Well, at least you can't sneak out on me! I'm _so_ gonna hear it when you try to climb out!"

"Shut up."

As grateful as Link was that he didn't need to make a detour to Lon Lon Ranch or the Temple of Time and Kokiri Forest to find himself a decent sleeping spot, this seemed like the perfect opportunity for nightmares. He was not looking forward to it.

Suddenly much less eager to curl up and let exhaustion take over, he wrapped the blanket around himself (or rather, around Navi) and sat up.

Koruri seemed to be drifting off on her dresser already. Link hesitated, then decided he deserved to do some steamrolling after he took so much of it from her. "Koruri?"

She cracked open a very accusing eye. "Can't a girl have her food coma around here?"

"No."

"Fine," Koruri sighed and leaned forward. "What's so important that it can't wait for tomorrow?"

"Everything."

She groaned and covered her eyes as her back hit the wall again. "Go to sleep, Link!"

"No!" He didn't want to sleep, for Nayru's sake! He wanted to talk! He couldn't miss the irony, but if that was what it took, then so be it! And if Koruri was determined to ignore him, well... Drastic times call for drastic measures!

"Why won't you kill me?!" Link snapped. The effect was instant, if unexpected: Koruri's eyes narrowed, and she bared her teeth.

"Just _who_ do you think I am?" Her voice was low, menacing. "Just _what_ do you think we are?"

"It doesn't matter!" Link shot back. "You know the Master Sword! You know what I'm going to do! _Why won't you kill me?!_ "

"We're not child-murderers! And what is it with you and that stupid sword, anyway?! It's a demon killer! What do you _think_ you're going to do with it?!"

That pulled Link up short. Everyone kept telling him that the Master Sword was the only weapon that could defeat Ganondorf. He just kind of assumed that that was what it _did_. What it was _made for._ That the Master Sword would inadvertently mark him as the one who was destined to rid the world of the Gerudo king.

"Demon killer?"

His voice sounded feeble in the dark, the sudden silence after yet another shouting match. He remembered that... that _thing_ from his dream. He wouldn't hesitate to call it a demon. Was that it? Ganondorf was a warlock. He created Phantom Ganon, among other things. Was that his destiny? Killing one of Ganondorf's creations? Did he have to kill Ganondorf at all?

The hammock shifted. Link squeaked and crashed spine-first into Koruri's shoulder. "Whoa! Quit sneaking up on me like this!"

"Sorry." The Gerudo girl sounded even more tired than before. "I didn't realize you were that far gone. Mind if I...?" She grabbed the blanket and wrapped herself into it, too. Link's heart skipped a beat when Navi's light was exposed for a split-second, but Koruri was too preoccupied to notice the small fairy zipping down his collar. And with that out of the way, Link didn't mind a backrest at all. It just seemed weird... He could really use a manual on this girl.

"Any reason you did that?"

Koruri sighed. "Not really. I just figured that... maybe... Maybe it helps with the yelling. Is that okay? Do you feel... touched?"

Yup, someone hand him a manual _right now_.

"I'm fine. Just don't move around too much."

"I can do that. So..." She inhaled so deeply, Link could feel the inflation of her lungs in the way her shoulder bobbed. "What _are_ you going to do? What makes you think you deserve to _die?_ "

"I wish I knew." It was true. It all seemed so straightforward when Zelda told him her plan. But now? He wasn't so sure what exactly he was up against anymore. "I don't know. I just don't want to _kill_ anyone."

"Who does?"

Good thing Link wasn't impulsive when it came to words. Koruri would not have liked his answer.

"I guess some things need to be done. If Vaati's on the rise again... or whatever... someone will have to step in. And the Blade of Evil's Bane chose you. I won't pretend to know what it feels like and... This may sound harsh, but I wish it wasn't you."

The words were like a punch in the guts. Link sat up straight, the blanket falling off his shoulders. But the _What?!_ got stuck in his throat – he shared the sentiment.

Koruri watched his reaction with a bleak smile. She didn't comment, either, but Link knew what she meant. She cared. She didn't want him to march off to battle a demon. She didn't want him to destroy himself by doing something he was opposed to doing.

If only she knew... If only she knew he was going to betray her, her whole people...

Link was dangerously close to having a meltdown right then and there, but he pulled himself together. "I don't wish it on anyone else."

Koruri made a weird huffing noise that sounded like a sigh trying very hard to be a chortle. "Why am I not surprised?"

If she expected an answer, Link failed to deliver. He was drained, of both words and energy. He didn't even care anymore that he couldn't lie down with Koruri in the way – he simply leaned back against her shoulder and closed his eyes, not even bothering to reconquer the blanket.

He was met with a chuckle. "I take it you're finally ready to call it a night?"

Link managed a brief hum that was as much a _yes_ as it was a _Shut up and let me sleep!_

It only made the girl laugh louder. "Let me at least get up, you brave little cuddly pipe!"

"We can share."

" _What?!_ "

It was less the outrage in Koruri's voice than Navi's apparent headwalling of his collarbone that compelled Link to open his eyes and sit up one last time. "What? It's big enough for both of us, and I don't really like the idea of chasing you out of your sleeping space."

Koruri groaned and pinched the bridge of her nose. "You're really the biggest, weirdest, battiest ball of naivety I've ever seen! Are you from outer space or something?!"

Link huffed through the nose and curled his lips into a pout. He was just trying to be nice! What was her problem?! What was _Navi's_ problem?! "Why?"

Koruri shook her head. "Forget it. Don't you have touching issues?"

"It's fine as long as I'm not caught off-guard or held."

Koruri mumbled something that didn't quite sound like Hylian, but clearly like exasperation. She slid out of her shoes and settled next to Link, covering them both with the blanket. "Hopeless, hopeless, totally and utterly hopeless... Most hopeless case ever..."

Link didn't care. All he cared about was Koruri's weight stabilizing the hammock, allowing him to move much more freely. Plus, lying back to back with someone else stabilized _him_ , too, reducing the danger of rolling to his belly in his sleep. No nightmares tonight! Or at least a step in the right direction.

Link snuggled a little deeper into the hammock. With the soft fabric under him, Koruri's warmth in his back instead of the usual coldness of steel, his trusted fairy companion in the crook of his neck, and the haze of fatigue overriding his worries, he was quite content with his lot. "Good night, Koruri."

A sigh of resignation and a playful kick to the calf. "Good night, space alien."

* * *

 ***scrambles out of the writer's block* I HAVE AN EXCUSE!**

 **Well, somewhat. Not the kind of excuse you share with Random Internet People. But I hope it was worth the wait, at least.**


	6. Chapter 6

Link was not used to being outslept.

Even with his Goron Tunic on, the desert started to affect him. His throat was parched. His lips were chapping, and his gauntlets were one big leathery itch. He even kicked himself free of the blanket while he was off to dreamland.

How Koruri could sleep through these conditions was beyond him, but he wasn't going to wake her. That would be cruel – and also very likely to backfire on him. Koruri was volatile enough when well-rested, and Link wasn't particularly keen on meeting the sleep-deprived version.

He toyed with the idea of clawing his way out of the hammock and see if he had some Lon Lon Milk left, but he remembered Koruri's earlier comment on her noticing. He wasn't entirely certain how she would be able to, but he underestimated her twice before. He wasn't about to do it again. Plus, Navi once had told him that curling up under a shield and sleeping through the mindless clanging of Stalchildren claws on the very same was by far the most awe-inspiring feat she'd ever seen. Measuring Koruri's sleep attentiveness by his own was probably a bad idea.

So he stayed put. He tried to go back to sleep, but his dry mouth wouldn't let him. Most he could do about the discomfort was removing his gauntlets. Which was also a bad idea, but as long as Koruri was asleep...

"What are you doing?!"

The quiet hissing made Navi's voice sound much more like a rebuke than Link was used to, but he couldn't blame her. He flexed his fingers, making the dust-colored mark on the back of his left hand stretch. Link's observation of it had boiled down to 'that triangle thing that is everywhere' while Navi identified it as the Triforce. Neither of them had any idea what it was doing on Link's hand, but they agreed that it was probably important and decided to keep it hidden.

"It'll be fine, Navi. And my hands really need some air."

Maybe he shouldn't have tried speaking. Link coughed, trying to get the rasp out of his voice.

Navi sighed. "That's what you sound like. Come on, get up!"

Link stretched his legs briefly before curling up again. He could feel incoming cramps, but he ignored them. "I don't want to wake Koruri."

Navi flashed white and her wings froze in disbelief. "Link... Nothing against being considerate, but you need to drink in this heat!"

"I can wait."

Navi bobbed in mid-air - the fairy version of head-shaking. "She doesn't even need chains anymore to keep you in place. You're doing it by yourself now."

If that was meant to be provocation, it certainly did the trick. Indignation flared in Link's guts, and he took a deep breath to keep his voice low. "What's wrong with wanting to let a friend sleep?"

She bobbed again. "Nothing. But there's nothing wrong with not wanting a friend to dehydrate, either."

"De-whatnow?"

"Dry out, Link," Navi explained patiently. "The Zoras aren't the only ones who die from it."

Link had to admit that he wasn't particularly keen on dying. It just seemed like such a mundane thing... He never really thought about it, but there was no reason for Navi to lie to him.

The fairy had taken to circling above the two teens in the meantime. "I hate to say this, but I'm not so sure about calling her your friend if you're so afraid of upsetting her."

"I'm not..." Link trailed off as he backtracked on his reasoning. It certainly _looked_ like he was afraid...

He sat up and pulled his gauntlets back on. "It made sense in my head."

Navi laughed. "We all have our moments. As for our warrioress-in-training here, I'm sure she'd encourage you to drink, too. Especially after last night."

"So true..." Link gave vent to a long-suffering sigh. It was probably his imagination, but his stomach felt like he'd swallowed an Octorok whole. He still tried not to disturb the hammock more than necessary, though he found that his legs were too short to reach the ground. He had no choice but to brace his hands against the fabric and hop out.

The hammock swung gently, and Link's breath hitched when Koruri stirred. He couldn't see her face, but she didn't _exactly_ seem to wake - she just grunted and pulled the blanket higher up her shoulders.

Which made it all the more ironic that it was an entirely avoidable clanging of metal that woke her, after Link accidentally knocked his shield over while searching for his milk bottle.

"Link?"

"Sorry!"

"No matter." Koruri sat up, yawning and rubbing her eyes. "Guess I should thank you, actually. Judging from the light, I'm pretty sure I missed breakfast. Aveil will have my head on a platter if I don't appear at roll call."

"Roll call?"

"Aaah, y'know..." Koruri shrugged. Link couldn't tell if she was still half-asleep, considering she didn't call him a moron asking a dumb question. "Military stuff. Everyone gathers in the morning... well, everyone who's not on morning duty, that is, to make sure no one is sick or otherwise incapacitated, and duties for the day are assigned." She snickered. "I probably get Hylian-sitting."

Link sighed and shook his head. "I'll never get out of here."

"Yeah, that's kind of the point." Koruri swung her legs over the edge of the hammock and stretched. "I'm sure you'll find a way, though. After all, you have destiny on your side. Can't exactly compete with that." She wrinkled her nose and curled her lips as if the notion offended her. "Better get used to staying an apprentice for the next two months."

Again, Link got the feeling she wanted him to say something, but he had no idea what. It wasn't his fault that he happened to be the wielder of the Master Sword, and he was still disgusted by how this 'test' was conducted. Couldn't they just roleplay among themselves instead of involving people who really just wanted to go home?

Link huffed and returned to searching his things. He needed some milk, and he needed it _now!_

* * *

Koruri had given Link her book on Hyrulean legends to kill time while she was gone, but Link quickly lost interest in it.

It wasn't that he wasn't _curious_. He'd love to know more about the Master Sword. He'd also love to know more about the history of his people, as alien as the notion _still_ was. In fact, learning about Hylian lore would probably help him settle into his new identity.

The problem: Link couldn't _read_. Without Saria kicking his sleep-loving behind into gear and Navi forgetting about it in favor of keeping her friend alive, he'd completely neglected his ABCs. (And not always accidentally. He was more fond of pictures. And really, could anyone blame him for wriggling out of homework in any way he could?) He was fine with the occasional sign, and Ruto's letter had been short enough to work through. But a whole book? Two pages in, and Link's head was buzzing. The ink characters made less and less sense until his tired eyes simply _refused_ and Link dropped the book on his head out of sheer desperation. For all the difference it made to his reading skills, at least it cooled the tips of his ears up there.

"Please, Navi!" Link begged for the seventh time in two minutes. "Read it to me!"

And Navi, for the seventh time, would not be swayed. "No, Link! You need to practice reading!"

"But I can't even remember _what_ I read!" Link whined. Navi said nothing, but he could just _feel_ the disapproval radiating off her. Link huffed and placed the book on top of the dresser. "I'll go watch that roll call thing."

"Link!" Navi scolded, but her charge was too busy squeezing past the dresser to listen, then discovering to his dismay that the door was locked.

 _Figures._

Koruri had forbidden him from watching and apparently took precautions, but Link felt like breaking some rules – now more than ever. No one was locking any doors on _him!_

So he turned and went to squeeze through the window instead. As much as Koruri teased him about his beanpole physique, she failed to account for it this time. He'd show her! Even if he ground off the tips of his ears in the process!

There even was the added bonus of Navi going back into hiding and thus getting off his case. Soon, however, Link was forced to acknowledge that pouting and sneaking did not mesh well. Navigating the fortress undetected was much easier when he could focus on his surroundings rather than keeping his gear from rattling, and it reminded Link how much _fun_ it could be. By the time he reached a spot on the roof from where he could watch the courtyard, his face was flushed from excitement and he grinned like he stumbled upon a box of crayons.

Navi took one look at her charge and sighed. "You need to be more cautious, Link. We're not in the forest playing hide-and-seek with the Skull Kids." But Link kept grinning, as carefree as they come. He'd seen straight through her, so Navi gave in and nuzzled his temple. Still, Link discovered she didn't let him win this as she turned and yelled "Watch out!" directly into his ear. The sudden noise made him jump and rub the offended appendage.

"Ow..." He glared at Navi, and he just _knew_ she was smirking under all that glow. "What did I do to deserve the most heartless fairy in existence?"

"Play hookey."

Link moaned and turned away to sit on the edge of the roof. He couldn't pretend to be upset much longer, so he did what he came to do: watch the courtyard.

It wasn't particularly interesting. The Gerudo had formed a half-circle around a woman Link pegged as their leader. Aveil, if memory served. Koruri was also easy to pick out, as she was the only one who wore blue clothes (and a pony tail of bed hair). The rest was purple, red or white.

"Can you see some kind of system behind those colors?" Link asked. "It doesn't seem to be rank. Their leader wears the same color as the fighting guards."

"Maybe it's the weapons?" Navi suggested. "The purple ones are the spearwomen, and the red ones swordwielders."

"Then maybe the ones in white are archers," Link continued the thought, remembering the archery range.

Navi laughed. "Why, look at you! Fitting right in with your red tunic and white undershirt!"

"Aww! I was just thinking about getting white stripes! Do you think blue is a mage, then?"

"Possibly."

Link hummed and cupped his chin, his elbows resting on his knees. "I wish I could hear what they're saying. I wonder what it is that Koruri doesn't want me to know about."

"Probably their numbers. Even counting the guards we've come across on the way here, they're nowhere near enough to keep up that schedule they appear to be on. It doesn't seem like they're more than twenty-five."

"Hmm... I guess Ganondorf's reign took a toll even on his own people."

"It wouldn't surprise me." Navi bobbed. "I'll fly a little closer, see what I can pick up."

"Be careful!"

Navi chuckled and nudged Link's forehead affectionately. "Only if you go back to Koruri's room and practice your reading."

Link threw back his head and let out a noise somewhere between a huff and a groan. "Noooo!"

"Yes. Or I won't spy for you."

Link faked a sniff and stood. "You are a truly heartless fairy, abusing my curiosity like that."

"I know, I know. I'm the meanest fairy to ever fairy because I want my teenage boy to read." Navi nudged him again, this time between his shoulder blades. "Now go, you big baby! Wouldn't want Koruri to come back and find you gone."

"Fine."

"And pull your cap over your ears! That should pull them back enough that they don't-"

"Scrape against the window frame again. Yes, they're _my_ ears! I remember! Now stop doting on me and go spy; I wanna know what they're talking about!"

* * *

"We need to get out of here!"

Link almost dropped the book. Navi rushed through the window, her wings beating frantically and working her change into her frenzy. "What's wrong?!"

"I'll explain later! Grab what you can and get out!"

Link knew better than to question her. He jumped off the dresser, snapped up his sword and shield, dropped them again because he needed both hands to play the ocarina, and despaired. He couldn't leave the hookshot; it was too rare. And his bow. He could get a new quiver, but didn't have the faintest idea how to build or request a new bow, and as long as he didn't know what it was that had Navi in such a tizzy, he couldn't make any decisions.

"Tell me at least if I can come back!"

"Yes, once we took precautions. Maybe Malon..."

"What?! Calm down, Navi! You're not making sense and I can't hear myself think!"

Navi stopped her panicked circles. "They're looking for Triforce wielders, Link! Now that they know you're the Hero, it's only a matter of time before someone thinks to-"

"Shh!" Link hissed into Navi's ramblings. He could hear footsteps heading towards them, footsteps he knew well enough by now. "Koruri's coming!"

Navi froze. "Oh no no no no..."

"Please, Navi!" Link whispered through gritted teeth. "I'll figure this out, but I need to think!"

The sound of a key turning finally drove Navi under Link's hat. Link himself hopped backwards into the hammock to sit and calm his racing heart.

So Ganondorf was looking for the Triforce. That wasn't new. And whatever Navi overheard, it apparently had to do with him.

Or rather, the Triforce mark on the back on his hand.

The door opened and Koruri grunted past the dresser, the key between her teeth and balancing two rice balls in each hand.

"Hol dis!" she commanded around the key and dropped two rice balls into Link's hands. With one hand free for use, she pulled the key from her mouth and tossed it onto the dresser. "I hope you eat fish."

Link shrugged. "I eat pretty much anything. Except pickles."

"What do you have against pickles? Pickles are awesome!"

"Pickles are _disgusting!_ "

Koruri laughed and sank into the hammock with a sigh of bliss. "No pickles for you, then." And with that, she took a bite out of one of her rice balls. "Aaah... Food!"

Link curled his lips and stared at the two rice balls in his own hands. He'd gathered they were meant for him, but he was still full from the night before.

Koruri noticed Link's hesitance. "What's wrong? It's not poisoned."

Link looked up to raise a brow at her. "That's suspiciously specific."

Koruri choked and coughed for a good thirty seconds before she recovered her voice. "That was a joke, you oaf!" She sighed and hunched her shoulders. She looked vulnerable for a brief moment, though she hastily tried to cover it up by shrugging. "We can swap, if you want."

Actually, Link had been joking, too. Maybe he'd been too dry about it, since this wasn't the reaction he expected.

He shook his head. "That's not it. I'm just not hungry is all."

Koruri shoved the last of her first rice ball into her mouth and took one from Link. "You're starving," she stated matter-of-factly and turned away. "That happens when you use too much healing magic. It keeps you going by giving you energy, but it doesn't fill your stomach. It only covers for your hunger, makes you forget to eat. And if you keep it up long enough, you stop feeling hungry even while you're not affected by a potion. Then you're affected by starvation." Koruri's voice had been gradually losing the professionalism, slowing down and becoming quieter. Her eyes glazed over, and she seemed to be far away. "It was a common occurrence before Ganondorf became king. Hyrule is so stingy with its riches; they live in abundance around their precious Triforce and don't care about people dying of famine at their borders. We're just a bunch of thieves and cutthroats after all." She growled. "Children included."

Link had stopped breathing at some point. The sheer, unfiltered _bitterness_ oozing from Koruri's words filled the room, suffocating him.

This wasn't _right_. He _knew_ the Hylians weren't like that. He _knew_ because he met Malon, who would always give him a meal and a place for the night without demanding payment. He knew because he met Anju, who loved and took care of her cuccos even though she was allergic to them. He knew because he met Muto, who scolded his team for being lazy, but worried for them all the same.

He knew because he met _Zelda_. Someone so kind and concerned would never stand for it if people starved right in front of her nose.

"Not true..." Link whispered, gripping his forearm and staring at his lap without actually seeing anything. _Zelda would never..._

A sigh snapped him out of his thoughts. "Right..." Koruri muttered. "I said that out loud, didn't I?"

Link nodded helplessly, and Koruri pinched the bridge of her nose. "Well, what's done is done. Funny though, that a war child of all people would go into denial over it. Who do you think has the blood of your parents on their hands, huh?"

Link's sleeve came apart with an impressive _Rrrrip!_ Koruri winced, but Link barely noticed. His thoughts were with the Great Deku Tree, gray and cold, with Saria disappearing in the Forest Temple only to show up in some bizarre otherwold he couldn't reach on his own, never to be seen again. And Navi, his Navi, always too close to monsters just to show him where to strike. If anyone was to blame for his losses, it was _Ganondorf_. "Don't act like you know anything about my _parents_."

"I'm sorry, Link." Koruri shifted uneasily, her feet pounding against the floor. "I'm just saying that no one's exempted from being a monster. Not you, not me, and certainly not the Hylians as a whole."

"Sounds a little hypocritical, doesn't it?" Link answered coldly. "After your hissy fit about that fire sorceress a couple nights ago."

Of course Koruri did not approve of _that_ statement. "That's different!"

"Different how?" Link challenged, eyes narrowed and muscles coiled, ready to defend himself should the need arise.

Koruri was similarly tensed up. "They're not like us. They're on a different level. Like deities."

Link huffed. "Well, thank Hylia they're not mine, then!"

"You're infuriating!" Koruri hissed and sprang to her feet to stomp off. "I swear, something _will_ go up in flames if I spend one more second with you!"

Link didn't respond. He just watched her brace her free hand against the top of the dresser and jump over it. He could hear the painful thud of a body crashing into a door, but Koruri showed no signs of discomfort other than a low curse as she got herself jammed between two chunks of wood. Her hand found the doorknob and she stumbled outside. The door slammed shut, and Link finally found some time to breathe. The tension left his body. He allowed himself to slide backwards, deeper into the hammock, and crossed his legs. Navi popped out of his cap, and together they enjoyed the silence for a minute or two until Link was ready to speak again: "I think we know now why they're looking for the Triforce. I wouldn't want to spend my life in the desert, either."

"I only wish they'd do it without destroying Hyrule in the process."

"Bit counterproductive, isn't it?"

Navi batted her wings to show agreement. "She was right about the starvation, though."

"Uh..." Link remembered he was still clutching a rice ball, but he wasn't entirely certain what to do about it.

It didn't keep Navi from making the decision for him, though. She settled on his knee and said, "You don't need to eat if you don't think you can keep it down. But you should at least try, okay?"

"Fine," Link sighed and obediently started nibbling on the rice. "But it'll be _your_ fault if I explode!"

Navi laughed. "Of course! And once you're done, we'll get out of here. I'm sure we'll find someone who can give you some make-up to cover your mark."

"You think so? Isn't that a luxury item no one can afford these days?" Link hummed uncertainly. "Well, maybe the dog lady..."

"We can go back in time if push comes to shove," Navi pointed out.

"Sure... I just don't like the idea of leaving half my gear behind. What if something goes wrong?"

Navi took off from Link's knee to nuzzled his temple. "Eat up, Link," she whispered soothingly. "We'll find a way."

* * *

 **OoT!Link's ears are weird. Like, really, _really_ weird.**

 **I noticed that before, but two or three weeks ago, I added a new poster to my collection which has a bunch of Links on it, and it got painfully obvious. None of the other Links have ears extending past their shoulders, and at least in the artwork, they have this unusual shape, too. The auricle is _above_ the ear rather than behind it like normal people. But I guess ears this huge need a roof in case of rain. XD  
(Now imagine sleeping with those things. There's no way to turn without snapping them, so I guess the pillow in the game's intro is an illusion. :P And my headcanon of Link as a side sleeper apparently needs some revision...)  
**


End file.
